


Project Partners

by softrenjun



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrenjun/pseuds/softrenjun
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun are paired up for a project and they go to Jaemins’  house and yup you guessed it, they end up fucking





	1. Partners?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please don’t be mean i just wrote this and didn’t look over it okay bye

It was 9am and Jaemin was already frustrated to say the least. He sat at his desk, eyeing the group of classmates that were towards the front of the class.

He wasn’t really eyeing them, but he was paying attention to a certain student.

Renjun was his classmate and somewhat of an acquaintance. But he wanted it to be more than that. Jaemin eyed the petite boys’ uniform. He was wearing white shorts that rode up his beautiful milky thighs when he sat down.

He could only imagine what they felt like his large hands. The thought of groping and caressing them already had Jaemins’ jeans feeling tight. 

He stuck the end of his pencil in between his teeth, day dreaming about touching his sweet baby. If only he could actually do so. He wanted to touch him, taste him, to be only his. He’s had feelings for Renjun since he transferred to korea from China. His cute smile, tiny hands, beautiful blonde bleached hair, his round, plump ass, his pale skin. 

Jaemin wanted him more and more as days went by, which soon turned into months. 

“-min?” He snapped out of his day dream, his head shooting towards the sweet tiny voice.  
“Hm?” He realized it was Renjun, and he immediately smiled at the smaller boy. Was Renjun really speaking to him? He wanted to be pinched, just incase.

“Jaemin? Uh..well if you weren’t listening..we’re partners for the project Mr. Lee just announced. How should we do the project together? We can go to the li-“  
“You can come over after school if you want,” Jaemin interrupted, barely realizing he said it out loud. 

He couldn’t believe that he’s been blessed with Renjun being his project partner. He couldn’t miss the opportunity of being alone with his baby. 

“Ah, okay, that’s good with me..um..should I wait for you after school?” Jaemin nodded.

“Meet me at the main hallway after school and we can walk to my house.” He explained, smiling at him. 

The bell rang and Jaemin gathered his stuff, heading for his next class. Excited and nervous, he couldn’t shake the thought of Renjun and him being alone. 

Before he knew it, the day was over and they both walked to Jaemins house. They settled into his room and began pulling out all of their school supplies to get started on the project they both didn’t want to do.  
“Sorry I didn’t ask before, do you want something to drink?” Jaemin asked, sounding apologetic.  
“Water is fine, thank you,” the smaller boy answered with a smile.

Jaemin went downstairs to get a cold water out of the fridge and went back to his room. He handed the bottle to Renjun, and started to open his book to start the project. He had a list of questions to answer, but after the fourth question, he got stuck and started to feel frustrated.

“Renjun can you help me with number 5?” Jaemin asked, with annoyance. He just wanted to get the project done and over with. 

“What page are you on?”

“This one,” Jaemin reached over to Renjuns book trying to turn the page, accidentally knocking the water bottle out of renjuns small hand, water landing all over his chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to,” Jaemin said quickly, not knowing what to do, began rubbing his hand on Renjun’s shirt as if trying to wipe off the water that had already soaked into his uniform. 

“I-It’s okay..”  
“I seriously didn’t mean to,” Jaemin said, still rubbing.  
“nngh..” Renjun suddenly made a tiny mewling sound, making Jaemin stop dead in his tracks. His voice sounded so soft and small, and all it did was make Jaemin feel electricity, and it went straight to his dick. 

Jaemin glided his hand over his chest once more, and Renjun made another noise. 

It’s his nipples.

The cold water made his nipples hard, and Jaemins’ touch was making it feel good.

He swallowed hard once he dared to look down at him and realized it, seeing his nipples right through his shirt. Feeling bold, he slipped his hands underneath Renjuns’ shirt, traveling up his belly, to his chest and to his nipples. He gave them a light pinch, making Renjun sigh quietly, a blush beginning to creep up his face. He looked up at the smaller boy and noticed this, but also found Renjun already staring at him. Jaemin felt his stomach drop, but in a good way. 

Like he wanted more.  
He did want more.

Renjuns eyes were dark, his tongue wetting his beautiful pink lips. 

“Do you want more?” Jaemin questioned softly, almost like a whisper, and like an invite at the same time.

The room was silent, the sound of their soft breathing being the only thing filling the room. 

He was already nervous, feeling as if he went too far already. What if Renjun was creeped out and didn’t want to talk to him anymore? What if he ruined his only chance? What if he ended up switching partners all because Jaemin couldn’t control himself?

But to his surprise, the smaller boy swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing while doing so, and nodded. 

Jaemin didn’t need to be told twice; his hands still placed underneath his shirt, he began to pinch his nipples again. Renjun twitched a little at the sudden contact, giving jaemin eye contact.

Jaemin pulled on his shirt, signaling him that he wanted it off. So the boy lifted his arms as it was swiftly pulled off of him. He immediately pushed the small boy onto the bed, and was already on top of him before he could blink. With his hands down at both sides of Renjuns’ face, jaemin stared, trailing his eyes from renjuns own, down to his lips and to his neck. 

He wanted to do so much.

“Can I..kiss you?” 

Renjun hasn’t said a word since all of this started. He wasn’t sure if he could even speak. His heart felt warm hearing Jaemin ask for permission to kiss him. He found consent really attractive, but he also felt nervous. Afraid of stuttering, he nodded. 

The younger wasted no time and instantly pressed his lips against him, his hand snaking up the elders arm reaching his hand, pressing it down onto the bed. He entwined it with his own and held it down tight, as if he was afraid that Renjun would run away. 

His lips moved against the smaller boys’ slowly. He didn’t react at first, but soon began to kiss back, making it turn heated. Jaemin soon kisses harder, faster, hungrily.

He wants more.  
More more more.

He began to nip softly at the older boys’ lower lip and giving him small licks. Renjun opened his mouth to gasp and Jaemin took the chance to slide his tongue inside, feeling Renjuns tongue with his own. Renjun soon started licking him back, their tongues slicking up with the amount of saliva. 

Peppering kisses across his jaw, Jaemin slid one hand to Renjuns’ upper thigh, squeezing a little. He traveled lower, kissing his neck down to his collarbones, and gave one of his nipples a kiss, swiping his tongue across afterwards. 

“Ah!” Renjun half moaned, clearly turned on over his action. Jaemin repeated it and then slowly began licking and sucking on his pink nipple.

“mmh..mm” Renjun moaned, the feeling of Jaemin’s warm tongue over him was ticklish but good, and he wanted more of it.  
Jaemin brought his hand up to Renjuns other nipple, and pinched it lightly. Renjun small, cute cock was already leaking pre-come, just from Jaemin playing with his nipples like this.

Jaemin wasn’t doing any better, his cock was throbbing, hitting Renjuns thigh, feeling the warm pre-come spot on his leg. 

“Can I touch you more?” Jaemin asked. He wanted to make sure Renjun still wanted more.

“P-please, I want more,” Renjun said shyly.

Jaemin’s hands went down to unzip Renjun’s jeans, pulling then down along with his underwear, exposing his cute, small cock. Jaemin began stroking it softly, his pre-come lathering over his head. His dick twitched in Jaemins hand, and renjun moaned at the feeling.  
“Ah..you’re making it feel good..” he said lowly.

He spit in his hand, placing it around Renjun and slowly started to pump him, and began to do so easier as time passed. Renjun felt so good, he wanted to come already. Jaemin made him feel so good in such a short amount of time. A blush creeped up on his face again.  
“I’m already close,” he said, trying not to moan. 

Jaemin stopped jerking him off immediately, and this followed with Renjun whining at the sudden stop of pleasure.  
“Why did you stop?” He was so close, it almost hurt.  
“Get on your hands and knees, and take those off,” Jaemin said, pointing at his jeans.  
Renjun did as he was told, getting fully naked, revealing his pale, thin body, his face starting to heat up. He began facing away from jaemin and got down. Jaemin places both his hands on the back of Renjuns’ thighs, rubbing them up to his ass, swirling his hands around, feeling them. Then, he looked at Renjuns’ cute, pink hole. He took his index finger and swirled it around his entrance, and saw it flutter. Placing his hands back on his ass, he groped them, moving them up and side to side. He suddenly then swiped his tongue across the older boys hole. He gasped at the feeling, and Jaemin began licking into his entrance. A lewd sucking, slurping sound filled the room as he ate his sweet Renjun out. Jaemin couldn’t get enough of his sweetness, slurping them up as if he hadn’t drank in days.

“a-ahh..nngh..j-jaemin..ahhhh..” Renjun moaned loudly as he felt Jaemins’ tongue inside him, hot and ticklish, his hole clenching at times from the intense feeling. He couldn’t help but feel so turned on, his head feeling fuzzy from all the pleasure felt. He never knew what was next, what Jaemin would do, but he knew he wanted more, he wanted it so badly.

“more,” He moaned, pushing his ass back into Jaemin’s face, moving it up and down, wanting more pleasure. He placed his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them wider for more access to his tight, puckered rosebud. He sucked on him, loud and lewd sounding. The sound made Renjun feel dirty, like a slut, but he wanted Jaemin to give him more, even if he didn’t know what it was.

Jaemin gave him on last suck, and then sat up, reaching for one of his drawers, taking out a small bottle of lube. He poured it on to his fingers, coating them.  
“You’re okay with my fingers inside you, right baby?” He said while rubbing his index and middle finger together, spreading the lube around.  
Renjun nodded, wanting to feel as much as he could with jaemin. He didn’t want to think about how they would even talk this out when it was over. This might have been his one and only chance.

But he didn’t want to think about that right now.

He placed his ass out a little more, signaling he was ready for him.  
Jaemin swirled his index finger around Renjun’s hole, watching it clench and unclench from how aroused he felt. He waited for his ass to unclench, and then began to slip his index finger inside, little by little, until he was knuckle deep inside him. Renjun felt butterflies, it was his first time doing any of this. He wasn’t sure what he was doing or if he was doing okay, and Jaemin’s finger in his ass hurt a little bit. He took a deep breath.  
“Keep going..” he said.  
Jaemin complied and went in deeper, taking it out a little bit, and back inside it went. Renjun winced at the sudden pain, but didn’t make him stop. He wanted to feel the pleasure after all of this pain. Jaemin kept pumping his finger in and out of Renjun, attempting to stretch him out enough to insert a second finger. As soon as he heard renjun start moaning, he started poking at his hole with his middle finger, letting it slip inside the older, easily. Renjun felt slight pain again, but he realized it would leave and he would feel good again. Jaemin managed to slip his whole middle finger in, and he slowly began pumping them again, and slowly began scissoring his fingers inside, trying to stretch him out even more. Renjun moaned in pleasure, his hole feeling full and his little cock leaking pre-come. The younger wanted to stick a third finger in, and began slipping it in. He really wanted to stick his dick inside of him and fuck him into the mattress, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted to make sure he was properly stretched and ready for him. Once inside well, he curled one of his fingers inside, making Renjun jolt at the feeling. He moved it around, wanting to make him feel more. He pumped in and out, and it made Renjun feel so good, he started fucking himself on Jaemin’s fingers.  
“nngh..w-want..want your cock i-inside me..”

That alone almost made Jaemin come.

He pulled away and the older whined, feeling empty.  
“Ah..”  
Jaemin stood up, unbuckling his pants, taking them off and tossing them. Renjun sat up and took off his shirt once he took a seat. Jaemin reaches and holds Renjun’s face in his hands, and leans in, kissing him. Renjun grabs his wrists melting into the kiss, his hand going into his hair, tugging at it. Jaemin groans deeply, his cock twitching lightly. Renjun goes back onto his hands and knees, pushing his cute, plump ass out.

Jaemin chuckles at how impatient the boy seems to be, but he wastes no time, and lubes himself up, lines himself up with his entrance, moving his dick around his hole, teasing him. He pushes the tip of his cock in, Renjun’s ass engulfing it. Pain shoots up his back, but he takes it. He slips his cock further inside the older boy, and he stops once he’s fully in, already wanting to come with just being inside. Renjun begins to feel frustrated that nothing has happened.  
“M-move,” he said impatiently. 

Jaemin begins moving slowly, not wanting to hurt Renjun. When he heard no complaint, he began to go faster, and the older soon started to moan in pleasure. He thrusted in and then completely out, only to slam right back inside of him. Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s dick, pumping him fast and ramming into him at the same time.  
“aaahhh! ahh ahh..f-feels..so good..” Renjun gasped, his saliva escaped his mouth, running down his neck. Jaemin pushed him into the bed, his cock slipping out of Renjun, and he turned him onto his back, revealing a disheveled looking renjun, tears in his eyes from the intense pleasure, and red from his face rubbing into the mattress. He groaned at the sight of Renjun and lifted one of his legs up, pressing his hard, red tipped cock against his entrance, and watched it sink inside him easily. He began thrusting into the smaller boy, while he moaned out loud. “J-Jaemi- ahhh..mm..you feel so good..f-faster..” The younger did what he was told and thrusted fasted into him.  
“ah, fuck..Renjun you’re so tight,” Jaemin said, keeping it fast-paced.  
“Ah..please don’t stop, I’m going to come soon,” he whimpered.  
Jaemin slammed into him as fast as he could, pulling all the way out and ramming back into him. The sudden warmth of Renjun’s walls clenching around him made him weak. He was close.  
“Ah! Jaemin! There! Right there!” Renjun screamed, his voice full of pleasure. Jaemin grabbed onto Renjuns’ neck, and slowly applied pressure, choking him, as he fucked him in the mattress, his sweet juices leaking out him.  
“I’m-i’m going to come,” he said, as his legs began to tremble a little bit.  
“Come, baby” Jaemin nipped at his ear, sucking it. Renjun groaned and felt his cum shoot out on to him, white strips of cum all over his stomach.

Jaemin kept thrusting while the older cane off of his high, and he started to become sloppy and off rhythm.  
Renjun cried out, feeling over stimulated.  
“I’m about to come,” Jaemin breathes out, thrusting faster, even more sloppy.  
“c-cum inside me..i want to feel you even more,” Renjun cried out, his dick twitching, slowly becoming hard again. Jaemin had reached his peak, groaning loudly, his cum shooting inside of the smaller boy, making him yelp. He slowly pulled out, his cum oozing out of Renjun and dripping onto the bed. Jaemin bent down to his entrance and begin licking up his own cum. He stuck his tongue inside Renjun, licking inside his walls, sucking up everything he unloaded into him.

Renjun was trembling from the over stimulation his body felt, he couldn’t even speak. Jaemin went back up and gave Renjun a kiss on the lips, making the older blush and he thinks about everything they just did. 

“Umm..” Renjun started, unsure of where to begin.  
“I’m..um..I’m sorry Renjun, I couldn’t help myself. I really like you and I got so carried away,” Jaemin said shyly, looking away from the older. 

Renjun turned red, feeling soft towards the other boy. 

“It’s okay..I liked it.” He whispered. 

This time Jaemin turned red, unsure of what to say.

“Next time, I want to fuck you,” Renjun said, staring at the younger boy with hungry eyes.

Jaemin gulped, his dick already feeling hard again. He looked at the smaller boy with dark eyes.  
“I think that can be arranged..” he said.

They never figured the question out, but Jaemin didn’t care. He just wanted next week to get here already.


	2. More Than Just Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun gets his wish :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read, so sorry for any errors :< my writing isn’t that great, i’m trying to get better so i’m sorry if it’s bad to the point where you can’t finish :’( please give me a chance!

A month had passed since their ‘Project Session’ and while the project was over and done with, Jaemin wondered if that was it for them. Don’t get him wrong, Jaemin really likes Renjun. He’s had feelings for him for a long time now. He honestly couldn’t help himself around the smaller boy. Now the days went by and it felt like nothing happened. He actually felt quite hurt that Renjun hadn’t talked to him since then. Maybe the older boy saw it as a one time thing, maybe he didn’t like Jaemin. He looked over at him while their professor talked on and on about the final exam next week. Renjun listened, his eyes on the professor while he shook one of his thighs. 

Professor Lee suddenly stopped talking and pulled out two baskets filled with textbooks. 

“Agh, I just remembered..Jaemin, can you take this to the storage room? I told Professor Kang they would be in there for her to grab next period. Take...” he looked around the room, annoyed that he had forgotten, and made eye contact with Renjun.  
“You can take Renjun with you. Think you can help Jaemin out and carry one?”

At that moment, Renjun wishes he could just shrink into his seat until he was the size of a bean. He really had to be chosen? Him out of all people? He screamed internally, cursing his professor for somehow managing to pair them up once again. He felt shy, knowing he’d have to walk with Jaemin after pretty much ghosting him after they finished that project they were paired up to do. They only had sex that one time, and Renjun felt like he might have went overboard with asking Jaemin if he could fuck him next time. He really wanted to talk it out with him but for some reason he just got really shy and panicked every time he thought about it. He felt like a coward. He wanted to return his feelings, but he felt so shy and feared rejection after everything that occurred between them. Fear got the best of him.

Renjun slowly got up from his seat and went up to grab his own basket and made his way out the door without making any eye contact with Jaemin. He walked down the hall thinking of ways to break the awkwardness that lingered between them.  
“Renjun, you’re going the wrong way you know,” he heard Jaemin calling out to him. 

Renjun looked up and realized that Jaemin was still at the door of the classroom, and he realized that he actually had no idea where the storage room was located. He felt his face heat up as he turned around and made his way back to Jaemin.  
“Lead the way I guess,” he exhaled.  
Renjun has already managed to embarrass himself in front of the younger and they hadn’t even been together for five minutes yet. Looking down at the basket of giant textbooks, he followed him, watching himself as he went up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Jaemin placed his basket down, and attempted to open the storage room.

It was locked.

“Shit, I guess Professor Lee was supposed to give me the keys..” he groaned. Wanting nothing more than for this to be over with, he began making his way back to the classroom.  
“Stay here with the baskets, I’ll be right back,” Jaemin said,  
Renjun looked up at him for the first time and saw his brown eyes sparkling, and like the color of honey as the sun shined though the window blinds, filling up his eyes with the beautiful hue. He felt like if he stared any longer, he would drown in them. Renjuns’ eyes then trailed down to his nose, and then his lips. A perfect pink gradient color, shining with saliva from when he licked them. Renjun swallowed his own saliva, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the sight.  
He wanted to taste him, feel him.  
“Okay. I’ll be here then.” Renjun answered.

He waited until the younger boy went down the stairs to exhale deeply, as if he was holding his breath. he leaned his head onto the storage room door. Why can’t he just tell Jaemin what he feels? He can’t even look at him without wanting to kiss him. That’s the main reason he began avoiding him after that stupid project. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. He knew he wouldn’t be able to. Just the sight of him makes Renjun want to push him into an empty room and crash his lips into-  
“He gave me the keys,” Jaemin voice suddenly can from nowhere. He was going up the last of the stairs and made his way back to the storage room. Renjun steps out of his way, picking up his basket waiting for Jaemin to unlock the door. As he opened the door slowly, they immediately breathe in the smell of old wood and dust. Both boys go in and the heavy door slams shuts behind them, making Renjun gasp softly, looking back at it. They began filling up the bookshelf spaces with the textbooks. They were lucky their college still used the old version, if not they would of had to buy the new ones themselves, and they were expensive. Soon, they had no choice but to begin placing the books on the very top, a place Renjun couldn’t reach. He gripped one side of the bookshelf with his small hand, leaning forward on his tip toes and attempted to place a book up on the very top. He still couldn’t reach. His feet began to feel tired and as a result, they cramped up, making him lose his balance. He let the textbook go, afraid of it landing on his feet, and on instinct, he shuffled backwards, making himself fall back.

Right into Jaemin. 

The younger held his upper arms tight, balancing him back to his feet.  
“S-sorry,” Renjun managed to squeak out. Jaemin patted his hands on the boys arms.  
“Just be careful next time,” he said softly.  
His touch burned Renjun. All he felt was heat where he was being touched. He felt himself go red. That’s all he seemed to feel around Jaemin, huh? All he ever felt. Heat heat heat.  
What is he supposed to do now?  
He attempted to get out of Jaemins’ grip only for the younger to tighten the embrace he had him in.  
“Um..you can let go..” he whispered, looking at his hands that had him gripped.

“You don’t like it when I touch you?” Jaemin asked calmly, loosening his grip a little, not wanting to hurt the other boy. 

Renjuns’ stomach flipped at the question. He felt Jaemins’ gaze on him, burning holes into the back of his head. He slowly brought up his right hand, placing it on Jaemins’, where he had his left held hostage. He pulled lightly, and the younger let him, and watched as Renjun turned to face him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, taking in every little detail of each other’s faces. The sun began to set as it went past the windows, onto the side of Jaemins’ face, outlining one side, making it a deep yellowish-orange color, and Renjun felt like he couldn’t speak. He lowered his gaze and focused it on the book he dropped.  
“I didn’t say that..” he said shakily.  
Jaemin saw a little blush creep up on his face, eyes still focused on the book. Jaemin felt so confused. How is it that Renjun literally ghosted him after the whole project like nothing happened, like he wasn’t interested, but he’s a whole mess in front of him now, it didn’t even take a whole lot.  
“Why won’t you look at me?” he asked another question, wanting to know why it seemed like he was being avoided by him all the time.  
“Did I..do something to you, Renjun? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. Ever since we did that...and once the project was over with it felt like nothing ever happened, even though I said I like you...I thought you might of had feelings for me too. I’m sorry if I did something you didn’-  
“N-no!” Renjun yelped, his eyes wide, now staring at Jaemin with a look of concern mixed with fear on his face.  
“I-I’m sorry I did that to you, I didn’t mean to, I felt like I went overboard with you and I thought maybe I weirded you out...” He looked away again, suddenly feeling embarrassed speaking about it.  
“I...I really like you. I was afraid you would reject me,” Renjun explained himself, sounding tiny and defeated. He looked at his shoes, not wanting to see the reaction on the younger boys’ face, but he looked up at him anyways. He had to sooner or later. 

Jaemin immediately crashed his lips into Renjuns’, making his back hit the shelf. He whimpered in pain, and Jaemin placed his hands onto both sides of his waist, beginning to rub circles into them. He continued to kiss him eagerly, swiping his tongue on his bottom lip, already asking for entrance. Renjun opened his mouth, inviting his tongue inside. Jaemin slid his tongue in and began to explore his mouth. He could never get enough of him, always wanting more, to do more. He tasted like tea and honey, and Jaemin felt his mouth salivate. He pushed himself harder onto Renjun, wanting to just take him whole, wanting to be as physically close as possible to him. They were so close they could feel themselves brush up against each other. The older boy groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to grip Jaemins’ shirt, holding on tightly, as if he was afraid of Jaemin running away. He finally detached his lips from him, and began kissing his jaw, making his way to his neck.  
“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” he said between kisses. He chose a spot on his neck and bit him softly, sucking it.  
“No..a-ah..Jaemin we shouldn’t-“  
He sucked harder, wanting to leave a mark. Renjun was his and his only. Nobody but Jaemin could do this to him. Nobody could touch him the way he could.

Jaemin released his lips from Renjuns’ neck, making a sucking sound.  
“We shouldn’t what? Fuck in the storage room?”  
“I-um..”  
Renjun felt his face on fire. He felt dirty at how Jaemin said it just like that, no hesitation in his voice. 

“I want to...don’t you want to fuck me? You still want to do that, right?” Jaemin asked, never forgetting what Renjun said right after they had sex last month. He replayed it in his mind constantly, savoring the way Renjun sounded; needy and determined. He wanted the older to have him, to do whatever he wanted to him. 

Renjun felt his dick twitch at what Jaemin said. He really wanted to fuck him right there. He wanted to do so many things to him, and not one of them were appropriate for where they were at right now. 

Jaemin took one of Renjuns’ hands, leading them to his belt. The older undid his belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulled the zipper down. He looked up at Jaemin, to find him already staring at him. Renjun held his gaze and slid his small hand down the younger boys pants, brushing his cock. He groaned a little, the slightest touch making him feel so much. He was so turned on by Renjun, everything the boy did drove him insane. He pulled Jaemins’ length out, rubbing it. He knelt down, already knowing this would be uncomfortable, but he wanted Jaemin right now. He held his length in his small hand, and went down to swipe his tongue down his slit, and then put the tip in his mouth, running his tongue around it and sucked lightly. He took him out, and released his own spit slowly onto his cock, glistening with spit and pre-cum. He then took him in again, coating him with the saliva, beginning to bob his head slowly. Jaemin groaned at the feeling of Renjuns’ tongue swirling around his dick, which made it twitch in his mouth. His knees felt weak, and he threw his hands down onto the bookshelf for support. Renjun continued to suck him off, beginning to move his hand along with his mouth, feeling the stickiness of the saliva and pre-cum mixing together. It felt so dirty and dangerous, doing this with Jaemin in a dusty storage room at school. He pumped the younger, his hand making loud sounds of wetness. Jaemin felt like he could die right now. Renjuns’ touch always made it feel like there was a fire. It makes his stomach swirl from lust. One of his hands left the bookshelf and made its way to Renjuns’ head, and he brushed back his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp, and the older boy felt electricity roam all through his body. The older suddenly took him in whole, coughing slightly as he began deep throating him. Jaemin groaned lowly, making his voice sound bubbly but deep, like he was trying to stay quiet. 

“Ugh...feels good...” he whispered, but Renjun heard it clearly. He gave his dick another suck, sliding it out of his mouth.  
“Why’d you stop..” he whined. “I was getting close,” he said.  
Renjun didn’t answer, instead standing up and leading the younger to the only desk in the room. It was covered with papers and Renjun just pushed them aside, placing Jaemin in front of him.  
“Um, what are you doing?” he questioned, confused at the sudden change of places. Again, Renjun didn’t answer, instead he gripped a handful of Jaemins’ hair, and pushed him down, making him bend over the desk.  
“Stay there and I can make you feel even better.” he said with pure lust in his voice. He really wanted to explore every inch of him, his desire only growing the more he touched, the more he’s able to do. He feels like a drug, and he’s addicted. 

Jaemins’ face heated up from the sudden hard voice that came from Renjun, and from what he said as well. He felt nervous, knowing that Renjun was doing all the work, taking a look at all sides of him, and he couldn’t help but feel shy, knowing he would eventually be fucked into euphoric bliss by the older. He was excited too. He did what he was told and stayed put, wondering what he had in mind. 

Renjun pulled his jeans down past his ass, and knelt down again, groping both of his cheeks. He pushed them up and slightly apart, until he could see his pink, puckered hole. Renjun thought it was really cute, as he took his tongue and swiped it up and across it, making Jaemin shudder with excitement. He leaned in and kissed it, then let his tongue take over. He swirled his tongue around him, feeling it flutter slightly.

“Ahh..your tongue..w-warm..” he whines, as he’s never felt this before, a great sense of pleasure, and Renjun hasn’t even truly begun yet. He released some spit from his mouth slowly, letting it fall, and travel down to the younger boys hole. He began to lick at him again, sucking in everything Jaemin was releasing, eating him like it was his last meal. He pushed his tongue inside, curling it up and sucked harder. The younger was producing so many juices, the sound of Renjun sucking his asshole sounded unbelievably lewd. 

“Mmm..m-more...Injunnie..feels so good..” he moaned, pushing his ass into Renjuns face, and the older pushed his face against him in response, breathing in the smell of his ass, his tongue coating every inch of his pink hole, circling it. He then took his index finger, slipped it in his mouth and covered it with his saliva. Taking it out, he slowly began circling the boys’ entrance. His hole fluttered a little, and he pushed his finger inside, and twisted slightly, feeling heat.  
“A-ahh! Mm..Injun..” he moaned a little louder, and Renjun felt his cock twitch up at the sound of Jaemin saying his name like that. He pumped his finger in and out, sucking at him as much as he could, not wanting to miss anything he could eat up from him. Jaemin felt himself blush from moaning so much, but Renjun was so good at what he was doing, he felt like he could pass out at any moment from all the pleasure. 

“I told you it would feel better,” he whispered, pushing in a second finger slowly, carefully stretching him out by scissoring his fingers. Jaemin whimpered, feeling some pain, but let Renjun prep him. He’s never had anything inside him and he felt nervous.  
“Don’t tense up..it’ll hurt more..” the older whispered, not wanting to hurt him at all, but still working diligently. 

He let his fingers do more, stretching him out as much as he could without hurting him. The younger felt more pain, and warmth from his fingers pushing deeper inside him. Breathing as calmly as he could, in and out, he tried not to think about anything other than Renjun. He was being so careful, not wanting to harm him, and it made Jaemin feel soft inside. Everything Renjun did to him made him feel so much. He never knew when it would be enough, at this point he wasn’t sure if he would ever know. His touch alone made him feel like he was on fire. 

Renjun curled both of his fingers up while inside of the younger, and he jolted up a little bit, releasing a quiet whine.  
“Is it starting to feel better?” He asked, pushing his fingers a little further inside, this time he started to pump slowly, unsure if Jaemin was ready or not.  
“A-ahh...mmh...fa-ahhh..” Renjun pulled his fingers nearly all the way out, only to push them back inside with more force, and the younger moaned louder than before, making Renjun reach out to slap his other hand onto his mouth, shutting him up.  
“Be quiet, do you want someone to hear us?” he scolded softly, but it was like he wanted him to moan again, because Renjun only increased the speed of his fingers, pumping in and out, as they began making a wet, squishy sound every time he pushed back in. He couldn’t resist any longer, and released his hand from Jaemins’ mouth, groped one ass cheek, and leaned into him, licking up all of his juices he released out of his ass, all while his fingers were still at work. The younger felt so much pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wanted to scream about how good it felt, and how he wanted more. It took all that he had to not.  
Renjun wasn’t doing any better himself, he was hard as ever, and it was starting to feel painful, but he wanted to go slow until Jaemin was comfortable and prepped enough since it was more than likely his first time, seeing how he felt pain. But soon enough, Jaemin himself began pushing his ass once again back into Renjun, his fingers slipping inside even easier now and he repeating the motion; he was literally fucking himself with Renjuns’ fingers. He just watched, amazed at how turned on he was. 

“M-mmh...R-Renjun...more please...” he whimpered, now feeling like his fingers weren’t enough anymore. He wanted something else inside him.  
“A-Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t want to-“  
“Please...I really want you inside me...” he begged.  
Renjun bit his lip. The way he sounded, begging for him, turned him on more than he already was. He pulled his fingers out, and Jaemin whimpered, feeling empty. He looked back at him just in time to see him stick his own fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean from all the cum and juices. Renjun really drove him insane.  
“Fuck me, now Renjun.”

Renjun never took off his pants so fast. He took off his briefs, revealing a very hard, reddish-tipped cock, leaking with pre-cum already. He pushed his length up against Jaemins’ ass, feeling his soft skin, and went down to his ass, brushing his tip against him. He younger released a soft moan in response, eager to feel him already. 

“Don’t tease please...i’ve waited long enough...”

The older boy spit on himself, enough so that he could cover his entire length with it. He rubbed it all over himself, and it made him feel so much; he couldn’t imagine what he would feel being inside the younger.  
“It might hurt..since we don’t have lube,” he said shyly.  
“I don’t care I just really want you inside me,” he replied. 

Renjun wasted no more time and slowly pushed his tip inside of him, and immediately felt so much heat. Pushing himself in a little more, and he couldn’t tell if Jaemin felt pain or pleasure with the way he had him positioned, bent over the desk. He heard no complaint, so he pushed himself all the way in and let the younger get used to him. 

“Move,” the younger said, not wanting to wait anymore. Renjun himself didn’t want to wait either, so he began moving, placing both hands on either sides of Jaemins’ hips.  
“M-More...go faster,”  
He did as he was told, picking up the pace slightly. He took one hand and went under the youngers’ shirt, making his way up to his nipple, squeezing and twisting it slightly.  
“Nngh..ah..f-feels so good..”  
Renjun wasn’t sure if he meant his dick inside him or his nipple being played with, but he decided to go faster anyways, thrusting in and out, and Renjun grunted slightly, already wanting to cum from hearing Jaemin moan and beg for more.  
“More, please m-ahh..you feel s-so good..m-AH! Right there! Right there!” he moaned loudly, and Renjun went animalistic, pounding into him as fast as he could, their skin slapping together, fluids slipping out of Jaemins’ ass, down his thighs. He couldn’t even speak, not noticing his saliva had begun escaping his mouth from the intense pleasure. He eventually let his head rest on the desk, his body rubbing against it from how hard Renjun was slamming into him.  
“I’m gonna cum soon,” he said as he continued to thrust into him, trying his hardest to not release just yet.  
“Mm..me too...please keep going...ahh l-let’s come t-together..” he said as a heavy blush creeped up onto his face. 

Renjun pulled out suddenly, and quickly flipped Jaemin over onto his back, wanting to see his face when he cums. He slammed himself inside again and grabbed Jaemins’ hands, intertwining them together. The younger held tightly, his body moving from the force that was being used on him.  
“I’m going t-to cum..ahh..mm R-Renjun~” he moaned loudly throwing his head back, his cock shooting out cum onto his chest. Renjun groaned heavily, and kept thrusting, wanting Jaemin to feel everything. He felt so good being inside of him, he didn’t want to stop, but he knew he was going to cum. Jaemins’ body was shaking, and tears had formed in his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was feeling.  
“Ah!! A-ahh..nggh...Renjun...t-too much..s-so g-good..” he half moaned, half cried from overstimulation.

“C-Cum inside me Injunnie...fill me..f-fill me up with your cum..i want it...”  
Renjun groaned loudly, Jaemins’ words doing the job, releasing himself inside of him. His cum slowly oozed out of his ass, threatening to drip out onto the floor. Jaemin released one hand from Renjun and scooped up the blob of cum with two fingers, and popped them into his mouth. Renjun pulled out completely and Jaemin immediately got up from the desk and knelt down, grabbed Renjuns’ cum covered dick, and licked him clean.  
“J-Jaemin..a-ah..we need to get back..” he said, but yet he pushed the boy back onto the desk, pushing his cheeks apart, and licked his asshole clean, sticking his tongue inside him in the process.  
“G-Gahh...you m-make me feel s-so good..”  
Renjun blushed at his comment, and stood straight up and put his pants back on. Jaemin did the same and then placed his hands on both sides of the older boys cheeks, giving him a loud kiss, but Renjun didn’t let go and continued to kiss him, his hands going to his hair. Jaemin bit his lip softly, sucking on it. He took one of Renjuns’ hands, intertwining it with his, and pulled his lips away.  
“Renjun...um. I like you, okay. I’ve liked you since you transferred here. It’s probably more than li-“

“M-Me too! I-um..I like you so much..” Renjun said, feeling his face burn. Jaemin smiled widely, also feeling his cheeks heat up.  
“You’re mine then, and only mine. Nobody can have you.”  
“I don’t want anybody else,” the older responded.  
Jaemin gave him a quick kiss, and pulled him towards the door.  
“We took too long in here, Professor Lee is probably wondering where we are.”

He opened the door only to be met with Professor Kang right in his face.

“Oh shit!” the boys yelled in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i took so long!!! i’ve been going through a lot mentally and i stopped working on this but i finally got it done after working nonstop for a few hours. it’s not that great, i’m sorry. i want my next work to be fluffy, but i haven’t chosen a pair yet. anyways, thank you for reading, for the support, and please don’t be mean :( i won’t post my twitter @ because i don’t want any hate, it’ll bring me down a lot, i’m sensitive. i’m sorry. see you all soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
